


Late night lullaby

by lucasli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Shuichi can't sleep, but luckily Korekiyo knows a lullaby or two.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 51





	Late night lullaby

It was late. Unbearably late Shuichi would have called it, even if it was just 3.13 am. It was another one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him, but it was just as annoying every time.  
Luckily he had Korekiyo by his side as he hopelessly tried to fall asleep. Shuichi had curled up into his boyfriend’s lap and was lazily fiddling with his bandages. He had always wondered why Kiyo wore them, but he didn’t have the guts to ask. As Korekiyo sat beside the sleepless boy, he carefully stroked his fingers through the blue hair and silently read one of his books. Even if he did have to wake up early, he was willing to sacrifice his own sleep for his insomniac boyfriend. Shuichi would have to make up for it later though.  
Minutes that felt like hours passed by and yet Shuichi was still wide awake. He was beyond exhausted from before and the lack of sleep didn’t help. Letting out a deep sigh he looked softly up at Korekiyo. The taller boy’s face was somewhat more visible than usual, though he still covered his mouth with a mask from the warehouse. Shuichi didn’t understand the deal with the mask either, but he was too tired to care at this point.  
“Hey, Kiyo, can you sing for me?” Shuichi asked. Korekiyo gave him a surprised look. After some thought he answered: “Well, I suppose I could. Do you have anything specific in mind, dear?”  
Shuichi shook his head slightly. “Something that’ll make me sleep. Like a lullaby or something.”  
Kiyo smiled behind his mask. He put down his book and pulled Shuichi closer to his chest. When both were comfortable, he began to sing.   
The song was cold, but not like an unfriendly person. More like an early spring day or the first winter wind. The song was low and soothing, and Korekiyo’s voice only amplified the effect as he sang softly. Shuichi couldn’t properly pick up on the words or the story, but it sounded kind of traditional and sad. It wasn’t clearly sad but felt more like the sorrow came from deep within the song and its original singer. It made the song beautiful. Beautiful like snow and ice, beautiful like tears and beautiful like cold, pale flowers.  
Kiyo was starting the second verse when Shuichi felt his eyes close. Soothing sleep filled his body as the refrain took place again, and soon he was drifting away to a faraway wonderland covered in fresh winter snow.  
When Kiyo finished and saw Shuichi sleeping peacefully next to him, he smiled again. He carefully lowered himself to wrap his long arms around the bluenette, not bothering to take of his mask. It didn’t take long before Shuichi’s even breathing lulled Kiyo to sleep, almost like a lullaby of its own.   
When Shuichi woke up the next morning he felt slightly cold. The space where Korekiyo had slept next to him was now empty. Only a small note on Shuichi’s bed stand was evidence that he had been there at all. It read: “Meet me at my room tonight. You need to repay me for the hours I stayed awake for you. K.”   
Shuichi smiled at the note before getting up. It seemed like he wouldn’t sleep much that night, but for reasons way better than insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much content of this ship, so here is my contribution! It became very short and clumsy but so be it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
